iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stannis Selmy
Stannis Selmy is the second child, and first born son of Arstan and Talla Selmy (nee Tarly), the Lord of Harvest Hall in the Dornish Marches of the Stormlands. He is married to Leyla Selmy (nee Swann) and has two children, Arstan and Corenna. Appearance Stannis is a warrior through and through, standing at 6' 2" with plenty of years of fighting and tourney experience, given as he is still in good shape for being 45. He has emerald green eyes and has long hair that is greying from its original brown. History From a young age, Stannis had taken after his great-great uncle Barristan the Bold and enjoyed fighting with all forms of weaponry, from the sword to the bow. He soon found that his heart was set on the lance, and at the age of 17, he entered his first tourney where he was placed second. He then went on the win his first tourney at the age of 18, and would become a regular competitor. At a tourney at Storm's End when he was 21, was smitten by Leyla Swann, and crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty upon his winning of the joust. They married within the following year and would have two children, Arstan (348) and Corenna (349). The birth of Corenna nearly killed Leyla, so Stannis never sought to have other children. He became Lord of Harvest Hill after the death of his father in 350. Due to his competitions in many tournaments and his general fun-loving lifestyle, Stannis has become quite the connoisseur of the finer wines and ales of Westeros. He taught his son to be a knight and was the one who knighted him. The year have been relatively good to Lord Stannis, as he still trains with his men and still rides in tournament, though his age is beginning to show. Stannis was striken by the Bloody Flux but survived thanks to the medicines sent by his children, whom he had sent away to Volantis, though they would return just in time for the abdication of King Valarr and the ascension of King Lyonel Baratheon. Recent Events Answering the summons of his liege and now king, Stannis and his family set off with a retinue of two thousand men to Queen's Landing. Upon arrival Stannis met with and swore fealty to his old drinking friend, Lyonel Baratheon. In the following War Council of the Crown, he was named as the Commander of the Kingsbridge army, sent to hold the vital bridge over the Blackwater Rush from the oncoming Lannister/Greyjoy host. Before they would move out, he would take part in the subjugation of King's Landing of the power of the High Septon (Terrance Pommingham), leading the charge into the city, through Cobbler's Square and seized the Gate of the Gods. He would be minorly wounded as his forced moved back through the city, advancing on the Great Sept and having his horse killed beneath him. Following the battle, Stannis set out with his army, only to receive word the Lannister/Greyjoy host had already crossed the bridge and reports of Ironborn reavers in the Crownlands reached him. He rode back to the capital where he was given command of the entire army of the Crown, and consolidated the army just south of Hayford Castle and marched on the Kingsbridge. Informed by the spies of the Crown, Stannis learned of Lord Quentyn Lannister's retreat of his army back across the Kingsbridge. He gave the command of the army to Lord Axell Swann and took two thousand men to retake the Kingsbridge from the defenders left by the Lannisters. Upon reaching the bridge, Stannis went forward to treat with the defenders to surrender peacefully, but was struck down by a hail of nearly a dozen arrows following the failure of the negotiations, the coup de grace being his horse falling on top of him. Timeline 323- Born to Arstan and Talla 333- Begins training and discovers his martial proficiency 340- Enters his first tournament 341- Wins his first tournament 344- Marries Leyla Swann 348- Arstan Selmy is born 349- Corenna Selmy is born 350- Becomes Lord of Harvest Hill 364- Knights his son Arstan 365- Stricken with the Bloody Flux and sends his children away to Volantis 368- His children return from Volantis Family Father- Arstan Selmy (d. 350) Mother- Talla Selmy nee Tarly (d. 354) Sister- Lily Grandison nee Selmy (b. 316) Sister- Ashara Florent nee Selmy (b. 328) Sister- Aema Dondarrion nee Selmy (b. 328) Sister- Joy Manwoody nee Selmy (330-367) Brother- Lyonel Selmy (b. 331) Wife- Leyla Selmy nee Swann (b. 325) Son- Arstan Selmy (b. 348) Daughter- Corenna Selmy (b. 349) Category:Stormlander Category:House Selmy Category:Deceased